Voltage regulators are used extensively in electronic devices (e.g., computers, servers, smart phones, etc.) to regulate voltage. The needs (e.g., regulated voltage level, current draw, etc.) of these different and even similar electronic devices vary greatly. Typically, a specific voltage regulator is designed for a small range of systems (or even for an individual device) based on the input current requirements of those systems.
Inductor elements are the largest elements of the voltage regulator, and consume the most real estate. These inductor elements are one element that are subject to manufacturing defects. Voltage regulators that exhibit manufacturing defects, such as in the inductor elements, are scrapped. This results in low yield manufacturing of voltage regulators.